Enfermedad
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Kendall no se siente muy bien y decide quedarse en casa. James y Carlos salen a los MTV Movie Awards, ¿Y Logan? Logan decide quedarse con Kendall y cuidarlo. One-Shot.


Hola! Como les dije, hoy les traía dos cosas nuevas, aquí esta la segunda.

Los tuits están en Inglés, me pareció que sería mejor!

Advertencia: Creo que mi mente se reveló! Este fic. está un poco, ¿Un poco? ¡Qué digo! ¡Esta muy pervertido!

* * *

_Enfermedad_

* * *

Kendall tomó su celular y entró a su Twitter, solo tuiteó: "_Happy Sunday!_" y lo cerró. Efectivamente era domingo, especialmente era el día en él que iban a ser transmitidos los MTV Movie Awards. Los chicos de BTR habían sido invitados, pero solo James y Carlos irían con sus respectivas novias. Logan no iría pues estaba Dios sabe dónde, y Kendall estaba un poco enfermo.

Ese domingo en la mañana Kendall había salido a correr un rato, pero pasó por un lugar en el cual había hiedra venenosa, a la cual era muy alérgico. Volvió a su casa y subió a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y encendió la TV, cuando sintió su puerta abrirse.

– Kendall hijo, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kathy, la madre de Kendall.

– No mamá, esta mañana pasé por un lugar con hiedra venenosa y ahora me siento muy mal – respondió Kendall.

– Te traeré tu medicina – afirmó Kathy y salió del lugar.

Kendall tomó su celular y volvió a abrir Twitter, vio que tenía más de 50 respuestas al tuit de esta mañana, en especial leyó uno que decía: _" HeffronDrive Hey! __Good morning! Will Rushers see you at the MTV Movie Awards tonight?_", Kendall sonrió, lo abrió y comenzó a escribir la respuesta: "_BTRusherForever unfortunately not, I'm a bit under the weather today, but TheCarlosPena and jamesmaslow will be to represent!_", lo envió y puso su celular en la mesa de al lado.

Kathy entró de nuevo y le pasó la medicina a Kendall, quien la tomó rápidamente. – Kendall, Logan llamó y dijo que viene para acá – afirmó.

– Ok – respondió Kendall.

Kathy volvió a salir de la habitación, se fue pues tenía que hacer unas compras. Logan llegó unos minutos después.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Logan.

– Hola Logan – saludó Kendall de vuelta.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Logan.

– Sí, ya me tomé mi medicina – respondió Kendall.

– Bien – terminó Logan y se sentó al lado de Kendall.

Kendall siguió viendo TV, Logan tomó el celular de Kendall, lo desbloqueó y se abrió en Twitter, Logan comenzó a leer las respuestas al último tuit de Kendall, en un momento leyó una que le causo gracia, y decidió leérsela a Kendall.

– Oye Kendall, escucha esto, es una respuesta a tu último tuit, es de una tal Stop Logan –"_ HeffronDrive want me to give you a blowjob since you're sick?_" – habló Logan.

Kendall rió. – Las Rushers a veces son muy pervertidas – respondió Kendall.

– Lo sé – afirmó Logan.

– ¿Aunque sabes algo? – preguntó Kendall. – No me haría daño una en este momento – afirmó.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Logan. – Podría hacerlo rápido – afirmó.

– Claro, en serio que lo necesito – respondió Kendall.

Logan sonrió y se levantó, se subió a la cama y fue hacia los pantalones de Kendall, los desabrochó y los bajó, comenzó a lamer el miembro de Kendall por encima de sus bóxers, luego los bajó y comenzó a masturbarlo.

– Oh Logan, se siente excelente – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Recuerdas el día que estábamos en Latinoamérica, creo que en Argentina, y una Rusher te tocó aquí? – preguntó Logan.

– Sí, recuerdo perfectamente. Ese día, justo después de eso, subí al bus y Carlos tuvo que ayudarme con mi "pequeño problema" – respondió Kendall.

– Sí, a mi también alguien me tocó, pero ese no fue el problema. El problema es que yo ya tenía un "pequeño problema", fue muy vergonzoso – afirmó Logan.

Kendall rió al comentario de su amigo, no podía creerlo, una Rusher había tocado a Logan justo cuando su miembro estaba duro, fue muy gracioso para él. – ¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó.

– James me ayudó – respondió Logan. – ¿Sabías que hasta les tienen nombres? – preguntó.

– Sí, creo que el mío se llama "Dragoschmidt" – respondió Kendall.

– Sip, y el mío se llama "Loganeitor" – afirmó Logan.

– El de Carlos se llama "Penaconda", creo – respondió Kendall.

– Y el de James se llama "Bigmaslow" – afirmó Logan.

Los dos chicos rieron, Logan tomó el miembro de Kendall y lo introdujo en su boca, chupándolo suavemente. Después de un rato de chupar, Logan sacó el miembro de Kendall de su boca y volvió a la masturbación.

– Oye Logan, la vez que James te ayudó, ¿Solo te hizo esto cierto? – preguntó Kendall.

– Sí, además James es judío, así que no podíamos hacer "eso" – respondió Logan. – ¿La vez que Carlos te ayudo solo fue esto, o más? – preguntó.

– Emm… creo que llegué a meterle dos dedos, pero no lo hicimos – respondió Kendall.

– Oh. Hubo una vez que Carlos y yo tuvimos que ayudarnos con un "pequeño problema" que teníamos, hicimos el 69 – afirmó Logan riendo uno poco.

Kendall rió un poco. – ¿Solo eso? – preguntó.

– No, después de que ambos nos habíamos venido, lo volteé y comencé a meterle mis dedos, pero James llegó y tuvimos que parar – respondió Logan.

Kendall volvió a reír. Logan introdujo nuevamente el miembro de Kendall en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, Kendall gemía al sentir su miembro en la boca de su mejor amigo.

– L-Logan, estoy c-cerca – afirmó Kendall.

Logan siguió chupando el miembro de Kendall hasta que éste se vino en su boca, Logan tragó todo el semen, luego subió los bóxers y pantalones de Kendall.

– Gracias Logan. Creo que es mi turno – agradeció y afirmó Kendall.

– No tienes que hacerlo Kendall – respondió Logan.

– Pero quiero hacerlo – afirmó Kendall.

Logan suspiró y se sentó en la cama de Kendall. Éste se levantó, se arrodilló enfrente de Logan, le bajó la pantaloneta y los bóxers de una sola vez, y comenzó a masturbarlo.

– ¿Solo haremos esto Logan? – preguntó Kendall.

– Eso creo, a menos que tú quieras… ya sabes… que lo hagamos – respondió Logan.

– Es ti decisión – afirmó Kendall y comenzó a lamer el miembro de Logan por los lados.

– E-está bien – respondió Logan.

Kendall terminó de chupar el miembro de Logan hasta que éste se vino, tragó todo el semen. Subió y tumbó a Logan en la cama, chupó tres de sus dedos y comenzó a meterlos dentro de Logan, al sentir que Logan estaba completamente estimulado, sacó sus dedos, escupió en su mano y lubricó totalmente su pene, luego se alineó con la entrada de Logan.

– _¡HOLA!_ – se escuchó un grito desde abajo, los chicos reconocieron esta voz como la de Carlos.

– Mierda – dijo Logan. – ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó.

– No sé. ¿Le preguntamos si se nos une? – respondió y preguntó Kendall.

– Es tu decisión – respondió Logan.

Kendall asintió y se levantó, alguien tocó la puerta, Kendall la abrió y asomó su cabeza. – Estamos un poco ocupados en este momento, Carlos – afirmó.

– ¿Están teniendo sexo? – preguntó Carlos.

– Sí. ¿Quieres unirte? – respondió y preguntó Kendall.

– Está bien – respondió Carlos.

Kendall abrió la puerta completamente, Carlos entró y vio a Logan sentado con sus piernas abiertas y su miembro palpitando levemente. Kendall fue hacia Logan y se sentó a su lado. Carlos se desvistió y fue hacia los dos chicos.

– ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Carlos.

– Ya sé, miren: yo me arrodillo aquí, Kendall se hace detrás de mí y Carlos enfrente de mí. Y así vamos cambiando, hasta que los tres hayamos pasado por todo – respondió Logan.

Los dos chicos asintieron. Logan se arrodilló en la cama de Kendall, éste se hizo tras Logan y comenzó a penetrarlo, y Carlos se hizo enfrente de Logan, y éste comenzó a chupar su miembro. Luego de un rato los tres chicos se vinieron, Kendall dejando su semen dentro de Logan, éste dejando el suyo en la cama de Kendall, y Carlos en la boca de Logan, quien lo tragó todo.

Logan se levantó y se hizo en la posición que estaba Carlos, Kendall se hizo en la posición que estaba Logan, y Carlos en la que estaba Kendall. Logan introdujo su miembro en la boca de Kendall y Carlos en la entrada de Kendall, y comenzaron con lo que hicieron hace un momento hasta venirse, Carlos y Logan dentro de Kendall, quien tragó el semen de, Logan y éste en su cama, en el mismo punto que Logan.

Kendall se levantó, Carlos se arrodilló y Logan se hizo detrás de Carlos, y comenzó a penetrarlo, Kendall introdujo su pene en la boca de Carlos e hicieron lo mismo hasta venirse, Kendall y Logan dentro de Carlos, y éste en el punto que los otros dos se habían venido cuando les tocó en la mitad. Carlos tragó el semen de Logan, se levantó y se vistió. Kendall y Logan se acostaron en la cama de Kendall.

– Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana en el estudio. Que te mejores Kendall – se despidió Carlos y se fue.

– Eso fue maravilloso – afirmó Logan.

– Lo sé. Y todo empezó por un tuit – respondió Kendall.

– Sí. Pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo solo tú y yo – afirmó Logan.

– ¿Quieres que lo hagamos? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan suspiró. – Tal vez después, me está doliendo toda la parte baja de mi cuerpo, y con toda me refiero a toda – respondió, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

– Ok, más tarde lo haremos – terminó Kendall.

Logan asintió y se acurrucó a un lado de Kendall, cerró sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño. Kendall miró al chico a su lado, a quien amaba profundamente, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, sabía que lo que habían hecho hoy significaría solo sexo para Logan, pero Kendall sentía que le había hecho el amor, aunque Carlos hubiera estado allí, iban a hacerlo de nuevo en unas horas, y Kendall decidió que le diría todo a Logan, esperando que su amistad no fuera destruida. Kendall cerró sus ojos y cayó en un sueño descansador.

Logan despertó y miró a Kendall, quien estaba a su lado durmiendo pacíficamente, miró al rubio detenidamente, le encantaba como se veía cuando dormía, Logan amaba a Kendall desde que se conocieron, pero no le había dicho, pues Logan tenía fama de mujeriego, y sería raro que empezara a salir con Kendall.

* * *

Kendall despertó de su sueño al sentir alguien chupando su miembro, abrió sus ojos y vio a Logan entre sus piernas haciéndolo.

– ¿Logan qué haces? – preguntó Kendall.

– Trato de calentar las cosas – respondió Logan.

– Logan para por favor – pidió Kendall.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Logan.

– No puedo seguir con esto, yo… yo solo, no sé Logan, no puedo más – respondió Kendall nervioso.

Logan se sentó y miró a Kendall. – ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

– Yo me refiero… es que… no sé cómo decírtelo – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Entonces por qué no seguimos? – preguntó Logan.

Kendall suspiró. – ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, puedes seguir – respondió Kendall.

Logan sonrió y bajó de nuevo a la entrepierna de Kendall y comenzó a chupar. Luego de un rato Kendall hizo que Logan se detuviera, lo levantó y lo acostó a su lado, bajó a sus piernas y las separó, chupó tres de sus dedos e introdujo uno en la entrada de Logan.

– No creo que sea necesario hacer eso Kendall – afirmó Logan.

– Pero en serio que me excita hacer esto, y sabes que a ti también – respondió Kendall.

– Tienes razón – afirmó Logan.

Kendall introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijeras, luego introdujo un tercer dedo, para hacer gemir a Logan de placer al tocar su próstata. Logan sintió que estaba listo.

– Estoy listo, Kendall – afirmó Logan.

Kendall asintió y sacó sus dedos del interior de Logan, se levantó, escupió en su mano y lubricó totalmente su pene, se alineó con Logan y comenzó a entrar lentamente.

Logan tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, Kendall comenzó a acelerar su movimiento, cada vez entrando más rápido y más fuerte dentro de Logan.

– ¡Más rápido Kendall! – exclamó Logan.

Kendall aceleró todavía más, encontró la próstata de Logan, haciéndolo soltar un gemido de placer muy fuerte, siguió golpeando ahí cada vez que entraba.

– Logan… e-estoy c-cerca – afirmó Kendall entre gemidos.

– Y–yo también – respondió Logan.

Kendall y Logan se vinieron, los dos con un gran gemido de placer. Kendall colapsó encima de Logan, los dos jadeando, Kendall miró a Logan, se salió de su interior y se tiró a su lado.

– Eso fue… fantástico – afirmó Logan.

– Lo sé. Tú eres fantástico Logan – respondió Kendall.

– Tú lo eres… te… te amo Kendall – afirmó Logan.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Kendall.

– Que te amo – respondió Logan.

– Y–yo también te amo, Logan – afirmó Kendall.

Logan sonrió y se posó encima de Kendall, bajó su cabeza y lo besó tiernamente. Kendall estaba muy feliz, no podía creer que Logan también lo amaba. Los dos chicos cayeron en un sueño profundo nuevamente, no sin antes acurrucarse el uno al lado del otro.

El Fin.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Y dejen sus revews!

BYE: MANUEL.


End file.
